Agricultural type tractors and vehicles are equipped with one or more fuel storage tanks for supplying fuel to the engine of the tractor. A large supply of fuel is often desirable to provide a long period of operation of the tractor without refueling. In many work situations, it is advantageous to provide sufficient feul for the tractor to operate an entire work day before refueling is required. However, such a fuel supply requires an extremely large fuel tank or a plurality of tanks. If a single tank is used, then placement of the tank is important due to the weight of the fuel. If a plurality of tanks are utilized, placement is important for proper balance and additional fuel lines are required to interconnect the tanks.
One type of vehicle utilizing a plurality of fuel tanks is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,183, issued to H. J. Phillips on Mar. 28, 1967. This tractor has a pair of fuel tanks mounted on opposite sides of the chassis member. The tanks are interconnected by a conduit which allows fuel transfer from one tank to the other, but no air transfer lines are provided, which could cause air entrapment in one of the tanks. A filler spout and cap are provided in only one of the tanks, therefor precluding filling of the tanks from either side of the vehicle.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.